<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold blood by Haremking1201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526731">Cold blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haremking1201/pseuds/Haremking1201'>Haremking1201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cold Blood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Cussing, Dark Humor, F/F, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Lesbian, Mystery, Sexual Tension, Thriller, Torture, sinister - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haremking1201/pseuds/Haremking1201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight for dominance had finally been won, an agreement made between humans and these unknown magical beasts. The world had been saved from war, but what about the people? Magical beings and humans of all kinds had finally lived in harmony, just on the outskirts of Landercoast is where the deal was made, and where our story takes place. </p><p>They thought that this happiness would last a lifetime, a happy ever after for this world of tragedy. Not until, February 12th, the year 2250 did this small town realize that harmony was made to be broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is my first story and I might be a little rusty , I post every Saturday from now own. I hope you my story and whats to come of this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>                    </span>
                                                                                                      <strong>Broken Harmony</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight for dominance had finally been won, an agreement made between humans and these unknown magical beasts. The world had been saved from war, but what about the people? Magical beings and humans of all kinds had finally lived in harmony, just on the outskirts of Landercoast is where the deal was made, and where our story takes place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They thought that this happiness would last a lifetime, a happy ever after for this world of tragedy. Not until, February 12th, the year 2250 did this small town realize that harmony was made to be broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a dark color mustang makes a sharp turn into, what looks to be a deserted office building. The parking lot was filled with cracks, potholes, and the rare car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the car into park, the driver grabs their gray almost black jean jacket. As they slip it over their shoulders their eyes travel to the radio's clock, seven am, it read. An aggravated sigh passes the driver's lips upon seeing the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopping from the motor vehicle, a female appeared, her burning ambrun colored hair is the first to see the sun. A sickly pale hand guarded her silver eyes against the glaring sun. Her tired eyes stared at the building before shutting her car door and fixing her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt eyes burn into her as she made her way to the front door of the building. Finding nothing new she stepped into the oddly cold building that looked nothing like the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice a person standing in the near hallway only when they spoke in a familiar voice did she notice them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t Elizabeth Kujo!” The man, Elizabeth knows as James, said with a bright teasing smile. Her eyes narrowed at her coworker, “You shouldn’t say a person’s last name, not only is it rude but also stupid.” Elizabeth corrected causing him to frown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James Norton, he was Elizabeth’s mentor, or in her words 'babysitter’. She wasn’t too thrilled to be working with the man. Though at the very least he was an attractive young man. He was in his late twenties with naturally green hair that had yellow tips, to match he had bright blue eyes and a cat-like grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth walked away from him as she could already feel a headache coming on. James followed behind at a quick pace, a new forced smile on his face and a raised brow. “Why do you always look like you have a stick up your ass, Eliza? Can’t I at least get a smile?” he asked, putting on a fake pout with a pair of puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly stopped at a vending machine after realizing she hadn’t exactly had time for breakfast. James stopped with her, his puppy eyes never faltering. Elizabeth didn’t give him a second glance as she grabs her breakfast bar and heads to the board room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come on!” James groaned and slugestly followed her. The broad room door opened and the two flooded in to meet their three other coworkers, they were seated at a dark wood table that had morning muffins laying in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, this table had been here for years. The same table with the same cases for years, the only difference here was no one had been awoken this early for a case.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth sat down in one of the spinny chairs that lay empty in the back rows, her coworkers, (besides James), hadn’t noticed her in their tired state. James sat into the chair beside her with his head down a frown evident on his face. Elizabeth paid no mind to his childishness as the Chief soon burst into the room, sweat on his forehead, the stitches that laced his lips twitched. he made his way to the front of the room, slapping down his clipboard to gain everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief, Chief Willams was his human name, he stood silently for a few moments before explaining the reasons for this surprise meeting. “I’m sorry for calling you all here today without warning, but this is an urgent matter.” He said, his voice sounding shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The team looked to their fearless leader with worry. “What happened, armed robbery?” A woman said from the front, Natalie, with a stern look. It was rare for something violent or horrifying to happen in this small town but when something would happen, MLC was the first to know.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief shook his head as his eyes traveled from his clipboard to the wooden table with a disturbed expression. “What? A kid stole candy from a shop or something?” A female voice rang out, Alex, she still sounded half asleep, probably didn’t even realize what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few people in the room snickered while others glared in unamusement. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a triple homicide, a father, a mother, and their daughter, all were unidentifiable,“ Williams said, cutting off the now awoken coworker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The team stared at their leader in disbelief. “You must be joking?” Elizabeth hissed with an unamused expression, which reached into disgust. Williams shook his head with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was, Miss. Kujo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A deafening silence rang throughout the room, James being the mood maker of the group cleared his throat. “Could you give us more details on the case, Sir?” James spoke through the silence as the team sat up in their chairs, now fully awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The chief sighs, he must have been exhausted. Turning to the corkboard and pinned up a few blurred pictures of the family and their house. “This is the family and their home, before pictures of course as our team hasn’t been to the scene yet.” Williams explained before continuing, “We have reason to believe it was a robbery gone wrong but without evidence we’re unsure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth lets out a heavy sigh as she stares at the family, she felt pity for their poor souls but was otherwise unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will assign three of you to investigate from the inside, I want you to work on this case full time unless ordered otherwise. Let’s put this killer to justice and make them pay, am I understood?” He asked, his usually calm demeanor gone as he wasn’t the only one shaken up about the case. He pushes the clipboard past the box of uneaten muffins and over to Elizabeth. “Kujo, Norton, and Dickerson, you’ll be the ones investigating this case, good luck.” He ordered sending the three a stern look before leaving the boardroom in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth followed behind without a word to her coworkers. She wished to get to her car before being asked any questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside she made her way to her black vehicle before driving off to the deserted scene, which was about an hour away. While she was driving down the abandoned road her thoughts wandered to the crime, she would be working to solve. ‘In this small town, why would someone do this? Was there a connection to the family?’, ‘Who would do this and why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeths’s car soon pulled into the neighborhood and parked into the fallen family’s driveway, there were a number of other cars there, either being medical or police force, she didn't care. Walking up to the scene she ducked under the police tape to enter and found that the place looked fine up until the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Many officers were looking around, some noticed her and nodded in respect while others just ignored her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the room with disgust written over her face, the smell was putrid. The entire dining room looked as if it was hit by a train, the table was broken in half with glass shattered around it. Looking up Elizabeth saw the ceiling was once made of glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Most likely how the killer got in,’ She thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the dining room floor were three bodies covered with a white cloth or previous white cloth as now it was covered in red crimson. Just by the amount of blood they left behind, it was easy to tell  how the victims were tortured and how the killer plays with their food. The smell sent her breakfast bar running up her throat but, luckily she was able to keep it down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A voice from behind her caused her to turn around and face none other than James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eliza! Whoa, you alright?” James asked after seeing her uneasy posture, he gave her a worried glance as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. She noticed his eyes tailing her but decided to ignore it as she really didn’t have much care for what the man did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth sighed as she felt her stomach grumble in slight hunger, pulling that aside she slipped on her rubber black gloves so she didn’t let any of her fingerprints get onto the evidence, “I’m fine, let’s get to work. I’m starving.” She mumbled partly to herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped up to the dark wood table before giving it a soft knock. Real hardwood, something like this wouldn’t have broken easily. Elizabeth’s silver eyes looked back up to the broken glass ceiling before a thought popped into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, James?” She called out, he looked over to her as he stepped away from one of the bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him, “Is there a way to get to the roof?” She asked him. He raised a brow to this till he realized where his friend had been looking, “Uh, I don’t think so…” He mumbled looking bewildered at the broken glass ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth hummed before snapping to get a fellow officer's attention, they looked at her in confusion. “Take a look around the outside of the house, see if there are any trees, rocks, or vines that could lead to the roof.” She ordered causing the young officer to nod and walk out the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked around the room once more, finding nothing else of too much detail; she followed the few policemen outside but was soon stopped </span>
  <span>by a voice, James ran up to her, his gloves off and a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, her eyes didn’t fall on him rather something on the ground beside him. There was a couch side table that was tipped over in a struggle, laying on the ground next to it was a picture of the family's father, he was smiling happily in front of a waterfall. His smiling face seemed to have struck a nerve with Elizabeth as she sent a glare to the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was before she noticed the picture was above the glass, like it was placed there after the frame was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of her thoughts as James called out to her, “Hello? Earth to Elizabeth? I was asking if you wanted to go to lunch, you said you were starving after all.” He said with a hint of concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza shook her head before looking back at the picture, a cop was picking it up to put in a plastic bag, most likely going to take it back to HQ. She pushed off the clear clue as an illusion in her dazed state and nodded to James despite not really wanting to go out to lunch with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both walked to their own cars to drive over to a diner the two had decided on before. She stepped out and met the man inside before the two were seated. They ordered and sat in silence till their food had arrived, two BLTs, this diners specialty. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both dig in as James got the idea to start a conversion, “Never thought something like that would happen in a small town like this. So, traumatizing, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth looked up from her food and stared at him with her eyes narrowing by the second, “I’m trying to eat here, could we talk about this at a later date, please?” She asked though it did sound much more like she was scolding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Okay fine, you have a fair point.” They both enjoyed their food in silence as they took their minds to different places other than the case.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once done the two quickly clean up the table with James throwing away the trash and Elizabeth paying a five-percent tip. She slipped the money onto the table and suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth stayed calm and casually looked around as to try and see where the pair of eyes were staring at her from. But nothing, not even a blink in her direction as she made way to the exit of the diner. She leaves hoping it was just paranoia. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door closes with a light ‘ding’ as the bell rang off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, what Elizabeth didn’t notice as the bright cat-like eyes watching her every move. They took a sip of their grape juice with a satisfied sigh, showing off their sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This person watched as the two officers parted in different ways, this caused this unknown person to snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just who could this figure be? Or better question, what could they be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and I hope you have a great day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What’s in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all have fears and weakness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s in the darkness</p><p>Elizabeth sat in her cream colored office with white echo headphones plugged into her ears. The music blasted from her ears as her eyes followed the words lacing the page. A file laid in front of her, the triple murder case flies, to be exact.</p><p>Something bothered her about the case. It seemed too clean.</p><p>Yes, despite the blood that was spilled, Elizabeth thought the scene was too clean. There were no fingerprints, no DNA, no evidence, nothing there would point to anyone or anything. At this point she was starting to think one of the parents did it before offing themselves.</p><p>But, she knew that wasn't the case.</p><p>Pushing her thoughts away for the time being, she took a quick glance at the clock as it struck eight-thirty. Seeing this a sigh passes her lips, she wasn't meant to be here this late. In fact, she was meant to have the day off today but this case brought her straight to the office rather than her bed.</p><p>A loud growl came from Elizabeth's belly told her it was time for a break. Standing up from her chair she started her way to the breakroom.</p><p>Pulling open the fridge she grabs a part of her lunch that she never ate, which was a sandwich. Taking small but effective bites she notices a shadow covered figure fly past her vision as she stuffed the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth. Her heart seems to do a flip as she spins around, finding nothing but the unwelcoming silence.  Something was off.</p><p>No one was meant to be here this late, not even herself, but if anyone was up for breaking the rules, she'd know who. "James is that you?" she called out, her eyes narrowing as the feeling of dread fell over her. She lets out a sigh as she gets no reply and makes her way to the cold dark hallway.</p><p>She stood there a moment as if she was processing the feeling.</p><p>A familiar voice called out from behind her causing Elizabeth to stiffen. She didn't turn around, she knew who it was and wasn't going to fall for any kind of trap.</p><p>Quickly, she slips off the light to the break room and sprints off to the direction of her car. Elizabeth drove to her house in silence. It was only a few minute drive but despite this, she usually took the long road.</p><p>She opened her garage and parked her car. As she presses the button to close the garage she notices that the window above her sink was half cracked open. She found this strange as she thought that the windows were painted shut after the last paint job.</p><p>Instant red flags shoot off as she reaches for her gun. Being alert, she slowly creeped around the first floor of her home. </p><p>The first few steps up the stairs she was quick to notice the first door to the right was open, her bedroom.</p><p>She steps inside her gun raised, a tall figure, about six foot, swiftly ducked under for cover next to her bed. She pretends not to see the figure as Elizabeth hoped to get the jump on them. Putting her plan to action she makes a sharp turn towards the criminal, her gun raised. But sadly to her surprise the figure jumped out and tackled her to the ground, knocking the gun from her hand from the impact.</p><p>The figure, who she determined to be male, wore dark combat, ready clothing and a smiling mask that had a dark red blood like slapter over it.</p><p>Recovering quickly Elizabeth sent a hard punch to his face then a solid kick to the man's gut, which successfully got him off. In the nic of time she had Elizabeth activate her power causing a burning sensation to course through her veins and a symbol to appear and burn onto her plam like a scar.</p><p>She sat up quickly and grabbed onto the man as his hand was raised ready to attack her previously fallen form with a pocket knife.</p><p>Elizabeth sent a punch to his face but was met with him dodging and head butting her hard enough for her to see stars. She groaned as her grip lossend and she fell back. The criminal swiftly topped her and swiped his knife down, nearly hitting her ear.</p><p>Elizabeth cursed, he was going for her eyes.</p><p>The intruder got two good slashes in before Elizabeth was able to grab a hold of his arms, one was right above her left eye and the other slashed her right eye lid, luckily not deep enough to do any damage to her eye.</p><p>Elizabeth let out an annoyed growl as she let the brun power travel to her legs and kick the man off with a crack like sound. He yelped in pain as he fell back but before he could recover Elizabeth sent another hard punch to the man's jaw, which effectively knocked him out.</p><p>She hissed in pain as the burning feeling slowly faded and the pain increased, standing up she slightly wobble over to her dresser. Elizabeth grabbed the phone and diald in the Chief's number.</p><p>☆◦ 。＼ Time Skip ／。◦☆</p><p>Elizabeth leaned onto the two-way window as her eyes glared into the interrogation room. There sat the man, known to many as Adam Bass, who broke into her house. Of course, James was also in the room, asking the man questions.</p><p>Elizabeth's plosted shoes constantly made tapping noises as she poked her foot onto the floor. Her eyebrow twitched every so often in iratasion as</p><p>she wasn't exactly too pleased with her co-workers at the moment. James just had to open his mouth and say that 'Adam' here could possibly be involved with the triple homicide.</p><p>But, there was no proof backing it up. Even if there was, she still wouldn't believe it, she just had a feeling it wasn't him.</p><p>"No, I know it wasn't him." She mumbled.</p><p>William, the Chief, takes a glance at the grumbling women as she pulls at the black stringless eyepatch that laid on her injured eyelid. "Is there something wrong, Ms.Kujo?" The Chief asked, looking at her with a stern yet soft expression.</p><p>Kujo didn't bother to look at the man as she had no energy to do so. "I am fine Chief, just tired " She says, her gritting teeth in both anger and tiredness, which makes William raise a brow.</p><p>"You should take some time off." He spoke as she lifted her head to object. "Before you refuse, just know I wasn't asking. I would hate to have to take you off this case because of your health, Elizabeth." William said, his voice calm despite the threat behind it. Elizabeth let a 'tch' fall from her lips as she left the room in a tired fit.</p><p>☆◦ 。＼ POV Change: ??? ／。◦☆</p><p>A figure sat at the desk in a room made of glass, despite this, the room was completely dark.</p><p>Their tail seemed to sway side to side as they tossed a bouncy ball at the ceiling. Though the sound of the ball hitting the ceiling wasn't the only noise, there was also screaming. The kind of screaming no sane person could stand, pained, gut-wrenching screams.</p><p>They were playing from an old style like tape, the repeat button seemed smashed into the player.</p><p>A door opening could be heard through the sound as a man coated in black walked in. The figure caught the ball as their bright yellow eyes glared at the man.</p><p>"Speak."</p><p>"Ms, Fifty wasn't able to complete his task. He was captured by the MLC organization." He said causing the yellow eyed figure to pout.</p><p>"Aw, He was one of the more durable toys too. Oh well." They said, sounding disinterested.</p><p>"Number Twenty-Three, I'd like you to find Fifty and kill him. We can't have the toy going against their maker, now can we?" The figure snickers as they stand from their seat, showing off her femaine body.</p><p>The man nodded shakily.</p><p>"Oh, and make a mess of him too!" She giggled her sharp pearly white teeth showing in her grin.</p><p>The man nodded again while gulping, "Yes, Ms."</p><p>She left the room with that, walking out back, she spotted her camera and slipped it over her neck as she walked out to her motorbike. She kicked the breaks back and looked down to start the vehicle.</p><p>Her eyes spot the craving that labeled her name on the dark colored camera. 'Laura', It read.</p><p>She grinned once spotting it, it was her's after all. "Looks like I'll have to go this myself too, gosh, why do men have to be such useless meat beat bags?" She winced in annoyance.</p><p>She plopped on the black helmet and revved up the bikes engine.</p><p>She took off and went down an oddly deserted street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bloody hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There might be some errors in there sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a motorcycle can be heard following a path through the woods to a house . Laura would park her bike kicking the break so it wouldn’t fall , as she took a step onto the ground which satisfied her barefoot.</p><p>Laura starts to walk towards a mansion that looks like it was made in eighteen sixties , she takes her keys out of her pocket unlocking the front door to silence . (Two story, small old house)</p><p>‘Silence never kills me ‘ she said with a light smile, her expression was neutral as she walked up the stairs heading to her bedroom. She started to remove her clothes ready to take a hot shower until it was ruined hearing her phone ring.</p><p>“ Ms. Baker speaking.” she spoke while holding the phone to ear but instead hears one of hitchman stating how it was weird that the usual cops weren’t just at the crime scene but some people who look higher than that like government high. Laura’s expression was worried but scared until she heard him speak again about seeing a car still at the crime scene and suggestions to her that they should get answers.</p><p>“ I'll be there in a minute, be ready” hanging up as she rushes to her closet. </p><p>Opening her closet door pushing her clothes to the side. sliding a wooden plate to the side revealing a mask that was made of leather with four horns on the top , the mask being a very black color . </p><p>As well as a dark purple katana in its stash black stash , she grabs the katana clipping it to her waist . She grabs the black leather mask looking at it with narrow eyes “ such beauty in my hands “ .</p><p>Feeling a bit cocky as she spoke, she enjoyed doing what she did. It brings somewhat calm to her as she lets out a happy sigh.</p><p>Laura giggles a bit as she looks at the high all white female tux  “ I’m feeling a little fancy today so why not “ sounding a bit childish as always ,before putting on the white pants as well . A few minutes after she would be outside standing near her bike with a smirk behind the mask. Getting on the bike with a determined look driving off into the night.</p><p>When she arrived at the house it wasn’t someone’s home but it used to be. It  was the crime scene where the homicide took place, kicking the stand on her bike. Taking steps to the back door , you couldn’t even hear her take steps. Her feet may be human but she was still silent like the feline she is.</p><p>Approaching the door she sees both of her hitchmen , one standing on each end of the back door waiting ,looking nervous but wearing the all black combat clothing.</p><p>“ you listen to every word I say.. or else “ she spoke with a stern tone before gesturing to the door , the two men kicked the door down and the person who was still there after everyone had left was standing in the kitchen before rushing to grab their gun aiming it at the three.</p><p>“ You're the people who have been doing this to others , you are the people who're destroying this peace! “ the man spoke with an angry tone , Laura chuckled as her laughs got louder and louder .</p><p>“ I guess we’re famous guys ,isn’t that great “ Laura spoke jokingly as everyone in the room can hear the scraping of a smooth blade against a stash, the victim shook with fear still standing their ground .</p><p>“ don’t come any closer to me !” He yelled as he pulled the trigger back , Laura slowly put her other hand on the handle of the katana . <br/>The henchmen charge at the man quickly, he punches one in the face quickly and struggles with the second but is too late as the other one gets up grabbing him from behind , dropping the gun in the process. The henchmen kick and punch him as his grunts of pain can be heard to Laura's surprise it was satisfying to hear. they remove the gun as they break his wrist , he cries in pain as they kick the gun away.</p><p>“ I would enjoy this more than your going too and once we kill you we’ll have all the fame we need as well as information“ she spoke with a sinister tone as she raises her blade slashing at the man landing a cut on his face making it  a deep cut before finishing the job stabbing him in the gut multiple times ,blood splattering everywhere even some landing on her hands, not a ounce of life could be seen.</p><p> “ I’ve counted 20, how many did you idiots count? “ She said as her stern tone can be heard ,looking at her bloody hand tasting the blood like the predator she is ,”bitter” grabbing the cloth to clean her hand before turning her attention to one the them, one of them looked kinda nervous as they spoke .</p><p>He raises a finger as his voice sounds shoken “ I counted the same amount commander “ he said before hearing Laura let out a sigh .</p><p>“ search his car and find anything useful !” Laura yelled before she began to search the man's pockets, she felt a wallet pulling it open seeing an id. Taking the id out of the wallet she notices there’s more than one but multiple . Now she definitely wants answers, seeing his driver's license reading ‘David Williams’. </p><p>The last id has her questioning everything in this town as it reads ‘ MLC , magical, law enforcement. Her eyes widened realizing that this was the chief of the organization who controlled things around there. “ shit!” Laura yells out , one of her henchmen come running in wondering why she yelled “ we just fucking killed the governements chief!. The man breath hitched hearing that realizing what would happen if they were caught , not until their panicking were cut off by the sound of a phone buzzing.</p><p>The three of them look down at Williams pocket seeing a glow coming from it , Laura crouching down to pick it up she sees that he received a text from detective Norten saying ‘ I’ve finished the paperwork you wanted to look over chief ‘ Laura eyes lit up as she sighs in relief realizing what she has to do to get answers and escape this mess .</p><p>She turned to the two idiots as a relief sigh passed through her lips “ok, I think we might just found the lead that we need“ she spoke, as she still holds Williams phone in her hand,her claws retract as she tries to calm down a bit.</p><p>The women with the blade stood there for a minute thinking of a plan on how she would do this before having a idea then looks at one the men “ twenty two, I want you to beat me up with all your might “ she says as she gives him her dagger “ now Stab me right here in the shoulder and punch me a few times “ Laura looked a bit pumped up as she hops a bit like a bunny .</p><p>“ Um, are you sure this would work ma’am “ twenty two spoke with a bit of a crack in his voice as he shaklee raised the dagger .</p><p>Laura looks at him with a better posterior provoking fear “ if you don’t do what I say , you’ll end up like Frankenstein over there “ she points to the body as she leans over twenty two “ now stab me or else !” Laura yelled before stepping back a little waiting for him to strike .</p><p>Twenty two hesitates before stabbing her in the shoulder making it deep by accident “ I..I didn’t mean to ma’am “ he spoke letting go of the handle as he stepped back , he could hear her annoyed grunts coming from behind the mask as she slowly removed the dagger out her shoulder . </p><p>The sound of the dagger dropping onto the ground can be heard throughout the room as the man breathing starts to shake “ fifty five ,kill twenty two and take my equipment to my house. You can take the bike but don’t damage it “ Laura spoke with a stern tone as she threw her equipment to fifty five .</p><p>The feline walks out the room holding her shoulder as she holds Williams phone in her as she looks at the phone opening it to scroll through Williams contacts seeing everyone who works with him and where they leave. For some reason one name didn’t have an address ‘ Elizabeth Kujo ‘.</p><p>Only having a number but no address, Laura thought it was kinda weird that she didn’t have an address but everyone else did. Laura went back to James' contact so she could get his address which was there, Noticing that it was only thirty minutes away , she shoves the phone in her pocket as she reaches for her shoulder to grip it so she wouldn’t bleed as much .</p><p>Х time skip X</p><p>As grunts and little cries of pain can be heard from the feline walking towards a house in the suburbs, it was the middle of the night so the neighbors wouldn’t really see what was going on outside since they were sleeping .</p><p>Laura was moving slowly as she walked up the steps leading to the front door of James home , she felt dizzy as she reached for the doorbell waiting for an answer.</p><p>As the tall man figure swings open the front door looking as if he just ran into a tornado his eyes dilated as he saw Laura “ hey, are you alright ?” , he lunged towards her as he didn’t want her to fall out as he noticed her slouching, bringing her inside his home.</p><p>James gently lays her down gently on the couch as he moves from her to pace around to think what he should do , getting an idea he dials a number quickly . His face lights up as he hears the woman's voice on the other end “ ELIZABETH … I need a favor “ saying as his eyes focused on the feline panting on the couch .</p><p>Elizabeth was on the other line with her narrow eyes as she looked at the mirror, before the annoying man called her she was actually just getting out of the shower . “ James ..it’s eleven pm , make it quick “ kujo spoke with a growl in her tone , walking towards her closet to find a black sweatshirt and some jogging pants.</p><p>“ Can you maybe stop by the pharmacy to pick up some bandages , alcohol, and some wipes? “ he spoke as James looked through his medicine cabinet in his bathroom noticing he’s out of stock , grunting a bit as he stood up closing it. Norten heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone.</p><p>Elizabeth finished putting on her clothes as she grabs her keys “I’ll be over in a min , you owe me a BLT . Bye “ as she hung up the phone she felt something in her chest , she wondered why he would be asking for something at this time of the night .</p><p>James was watching Laura closely as he checked her pulse a few times , thirty minutes later James heard his doorbell ring rushing to it . Opening it to see the crimson haired women “ here’s your stuff james “Elizabeth spoke as she hands him the bag , “ hey what are these for anyway “ kujo said as she raises brow , seeing on the left of James shoulder a woman lying on his couch.</p><p>Before she had a chance to get a glance James stepped outside and closed the door behind him “ I just wanted to ….restock on some medical supplies you know “ saying as he scratches the back of his head , feeling those silver eyes burn into him .</p><p>A heavy sigh passes through her lip then turns around as she stuffs her hands In her pockets .“ alright then ..just be ready for work tomorrow alright “ she yells not so loudly as she walks to her car driving off . James watches her drive off Then quickly goes back inside to tend to the feline's wounds .</p><p>Laura slowly opens her yellow piercing eyes as she looks around , realizing where she is she sat up quickly with heavy breathing . Feeling her shoulder and she felt a patch then relax her panting .</p><p>Norten came rushing back into the living room hearing her breathing “Don’t panic I’m not kidnapping you or anything “James spoke jokingly as he smiles nervously “ oh I forgot to give you my name, I’m James norten. Uh what’s your name ms ?” James asked as he pulled up a chair. </p><p>James noticed that this woman had a tail like a cat and ears too but had human features , like a face and feet but they were barefooted like she was used to walking on the ground.</p><p>The feline looked at him while crossing her arms “ I’m Laura Baker “ she spoke with a bit of a snickers noticing his nervousness. Laura thought a lot as she didn't really pay attention to James's words, still wondering who these MLC people and what they were doing at the crime scene.</p><p>She focused back on the man speaking to her “Was that one of your one night stands, I know how those feel.” Sounding a bit cocky. James laughed a bit at her comment.</p><p>“No, she's one of my coworkers. She can be a little bit of a bitch sometimes.” He let out a nervous laugh. Laura smiles a little watching him , she remembers some of the mysterious women, her sickly pale skin that looked smooth to the touch. Her reddish amber hair that looks silky almost and those cold silver eyes, she looked as if she’s been through somethings no man can even speak of. </p><p>“So how are my wounds” they're probably deeper than she wanted them to be but that idoti stabbed her too deep.</p><p>James had a thinking face before speaking” it’s pretty bad if you ask me, whoever stabbed had a rare knife or some kind of blade.” he starts to put some of the stuff away as Laura follows him with her yellow eyes. “ I think I should take you to my workplace so they could check it out just in case if I'm mistaking anything” he said as a sigh passed through his lips.</p><p>He sounded almost like a big brother worrying about his little sister making Laura look a bit annoyed but she played along .“ if that would make you stop worrying about me then I wouldn't mind going “ she watches as his face lights up with joy like a baby getting a piece of candy.</p><p>“I think you should change first, wearing those bloody clothes might make you look crazy . no offense i mean if i sound a bit rude.” you sure as hell did buddy, those thoughts running through laura head as she stood.</p><p>“ you wouldn’t have some spare clothes laying around?”</p><p>“ Actually I do, I have a black sweatshirt and some tight jogging pants if that suits your taste.” saying with a bright smile before walking away to grab the clothes noticing the time, six fifty it read on the alarm clock beside his bed. Only having ten minutes before it was time to leave “ it seems that the heroes never can't rest.” sounding a bit nervous as he hands Laura the clothes, all Laura did was look at with a raising brow. Watching him walk back into his room maybe going to go change for work.</p><p>“ I hope i didn’t mess up your sleeping schedule Mr Norten.” she didn’t really feel comfortable speaking like a twelve year old talking to their teacher.</p><p>“No no it's alright besides i used to wake up late but this time i would beat her to work this time” she could hear him behind the door fumbling with clothes and wondering if he was talking about the lady who came to his house. Looking at the clothes he gave her she begins to remove the clothes she’s wearing with a bit of a struggle because of the wound on her shoulder. When she puts on the clothes he gave her , She cringes a bit from recognizing the icky scent as axe body spray.</p><p>Realizing she has a small bottle of perfume in her suit pocket, digging for it feeling nothing as her eyes begin to dilate brushing it off thinking she left it in her office or her house. Trying to calm herself as she hears the room door opening seeing James walking out as he fixes his watch. He stares at her for a second before clearing his throat “ let’s get a move on shall we” grabbing the keys opening the door for her so they could head to MLC hq.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the lost ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i apologize for any errors in the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth would be wearing a dark long sleeve polo shirt with black tactical pants , it was the regular uniform for the MLC organization. As she's sitting in her office typing up a few papers that she knew Williams would get on her neck about for not finishing it, feeling a bit thirsty she gets out the rolling chair heading to the break room.</p><p>Something made her stop as she saw James and a lady wait that kinda looked like the feline she saw yesterday laying on his couch is what she thought.</p><p>Taking a glance at them before she turns to go to the break room , hearing James footsteps approach from behind. Not even taking a look at him as she grabs a cup pouring her coffee "You know, the Chief won't be too pleased with you bringing an unauthorized civilians to the HQ." sounding none careless as she knows she isn't the who's gonna be in trouble, feeling as if she already knows the words that's going to come out his mouth.</p><p>" It's a misunderstanding I promise , she injured and I don't really know that much about the human body that much like you, Elizabeth" saying her name like a puppy as he watches her drink from her cup of black coffee sighing passing through her lips as she closes her eyes. Realizing why he's talking to her like that, giving him a serious look with her silver eyes.</p><p>" Just because I know a lot about the human body doesn't mean I'm going to help you with your civilian problem James. This is literally your second favor" seeing him with those puppy eyes as she spoke" don't you start doggy eyes , you're literally twenty five years old. Grow up" still giving her those puppy eyes, letting a grunt pass her lips " fine fuck! But you owe me big tim-" she was cut off as the door opened, seeing Alex in shock as if she saw a ghost.</p><p>"It's, William, he was found brutally stabbed at the victims crime scene" Alex sounded sick talking about, Elizabeth's blood ran cold as her breath was taken away by the news. Glancing over at James, struck by fear thinking he would be next or anyone close to him , all she could think about is why , why would someone target him , what did he do.</p><p>" they will give us more details once the mayor gets here, she sounded very furious over the phone, so be ready alright" saying before she closed the door back leaving them to their thoughts.</p><p>James heard Elizabeth heavy gulp as she straightens her posture trying to look as if she's afraid that she might next after the attack on her " just tell the women to head to the medical department , i'll make sure no one else is there so they wouldn't question her on anything like that." hurrying out the door feeling James eyes on her.</p><p>Laura was leaning against a wall far away as she glances at the women leaving the break room. She remembers that pale skin recognizing it right away as the woman she saw yesterday, before she had time to think she sees James coming out as well with a forcing smile on his face " I'll show you to the medical department so my friend can treat you" sounding so hurt ,she heard that tone so clearly.</p><p>Following behind him looking at all the technology they have and how their equipment is high tiers ' who are these people ' she thought . noticing James opening the door to the medical room " i'll come get you later after a turn in some work" Laura seeing the women seeing the reddish amber head women sitting in the chair , her eyebrow was raised as if she's was wondering why Laura hasn't came in yet.</p><p>Sighing passing through Laura's lips as she walks in seeing the women stand as well holding her hand out "detective Kujo , i will be the one treating your wounds. Can i get your name ms." her voice sounded soft but serious , Laura's eyes locked with hers taking the hand.</p><p>"Laura Baker " Elizabeth's hand felt cold and smooth as she held her hand. Giving her a smile so she wouldn't seem weird, their hands parted as Kujo stood back up to her height gesturing to the chair that was near a medical table.</p><p>"You can take a seat there for me please" speaking sounding formal as she walks over to the chair that was in front of it, cleaning her hands with sanitizer. Laura watched her closely as she sat in the chair in front of her trying to see why she would be in this weird organization. Snapping back to reality seeing that Elizabeth was looking at her," could you show me where the wound is ".</p><p>" it's here" she spoke as she tapped on her shoulder with her short yet sharp nails. Getting a nod from Elizabeth as she stands up from the chair moving the sleeve up so she can see that James wasn't really good at wrapping wounds. Letting a sigh pass through her lips as she reaches for the scissors to cut the wrap holding a wipe in the other hand so she could clean the blood as well, Laura looks around the room while Elizabeth is focused on the wound. Seeing unhappy James talking to one of their coworkers " is everyone here so mopey like you, Ms Kujo" Noticing a glance from the woman before she spoke.</p><p>" it's just isn't one of our days " saying with a weak smile.</p><p>Laura snickered a bit " what's that supposed to mean?" all Elizabeth did was look at her knowing already why everyone is like. Holding back smirk she just wanted to test the waters "did someone pass away?" Laura heard a grunt from the pale lady when she asked that.</p><p>"-i, actually yes , it was our great , smart , and brave chief Williams" her tone sound hurt yet her expression was still cold and none fazing.</p><p>" He sounded like a great man" even though she knew his last words it didn't really faze her.</p><p>" He was like a father to me, a man who encouraged others to do their best but a monster had to take that away from me" Elizabeth sounded so hurt as if she wanted kill as well " whoever did this is gonna pay for what they took from me" Laura felt a bit giggly watching her clenched her fist, she thought she sounded like a little boy losing their piece of candy. Her thoughts were cut off when she hears the door opening seeing James.</p><p>" Elizabeth it's time" Kujo didn't even glance at Laura as she stood up to leave the room.</p><p>" i'll come back for you miss so i can return you home if you don't min-"</p><p>Cutting off James" no it's alright i'll find my way home don't worry about it , you've done enough" damn her smile was bright like a scouts girl.</p><p>" alrighty, have a great day Ms Baker '' watching the door close as James follows Elizabeth's path , Laura waits a minute or two before she hops off the chair wanting to explore this building without getting caught. Stepping out into the hallway seeing no one , she thought all of them would be in a meeting room or something. Taking a few steps away from the exit to the back she sees a room that's lined in glass from hand to toe. She stops walking so she could slide behind a wall, peeking at James and Elizabeth sitting in black chairs looking at the projector showing Williams' dead body.</p><p>I made those expressions on their faces looking as if they were gonna puke is what Laura thought as a sinister smirk appeared on her face that made her look like a psychopath case. Listening carefully as the mayor explains to them what teams are gonna be investigating the outside and who would be examining the body, of course she assigns the important part to Elizabeth and lets James join the team who's gonna examine the outside of the building.</p><p>That cold look on her face made Laura want to get a rise out of her and wondered how Elizabeth looked like if she was pissed off. All she could do was wonder before she took some few more steps walking away , her ears twitch . Speaking of the devil, seeing Elizabeth walk out the room taking a glance at Laura , Elizabeth broke the silence as she raised a brow at her"Having trouble finding the exit Ms.Baker" standing near her.</p><p>" I am kinda lost in this, big building" she could already feel those cold silver eyes burn into her as she spoke.</p><p>" follow me and i'll show you" Elizabeth sounded like she just wanted this day to end already because she's had enough of it. Laura followed behind her with her hands tucked behind her glancing at the pale women a few times , realizing they reached exit. " Do you need a ride home Ms or are you gonna take the bus" her tone was polite at least, the both of them stood in front of the exit as they faced each other. Elizabeth's thoughts were slow as she looked at those cold yellow eyes making her feel a pit in her stomach.</p><p>"No it's alright, you, you both did enough for me" thinking about James as a smile appears on her face " i feel like we could become great friends like you and your buddy James,if you want some thrill in your life." Elizabeth thought her tone sounded a bit weird but interesting watching her open the door a bit before looking at her again "Elizabeth." the way she said her name like they were a married couple or something.</p><p>Her eyes follow Laura as she watches her leave walking across the parking lot to the bus stop , hearing James approach her she turns to look at him" let's go ahead and get a move on to the crime scene" she didn't let James open his mouth to let a word come out. He felt like she was mad at him for bringing Laura here but she wasn't mad at him for the matter of fact.</p><p>Some time later Elizabeth and James arrived at the victims house, not for the family but because of William's death. As Elizabeth stood there looking around for any lead just anything she pleaded and prayed, feeling sick looking at the white sheet covering his body walking away from it to catch a breather.</p><p>Taking a glance noticing over in the kitchen she sees a small bottle of perfume under the counter, bending down to pick up she examines it thinking it's more feminine than something a male would wear i mean who are we to judge. Kujo doesn't really look into it but puts the bottle in a Ziploc so she could look at it later, hearing James approach her he gives her a tilted head.</p><p>" is that something new you bought or "</p><p>" no i just found this under the counter,it's kinda weird i mean why would chief would wear a feminine product." she thought for a min before hearing James say something smart for once.</p><p>"Hey, why don't you take it back to the HQ tonight and examine it there for any fingerprints or something like that?" he suggests.</p><p>" i thought that was their job." gesturing to the people wearing a full body suit.</p><p>"Yes but as the greatest best friend in the world you should do it Liza, i trust that you will give nothing but the truth." Elizabeth cringes at the word ' best friend ' but sighs knowing he's right.</p><p>"Fine, I'll stay overnight to see if i can look further into this, with all the magic in me i am going to find William's killer and put them through the trial of judgement." her eyes glow for a bit before James touches her shoulder to calm her down.</p><p>"Even though he was murder , he wouldn't want us to stoop to their level. So be careful when you're alone and don't let that anger fuel your rage." Elizabeth knew James was right about what he was saying, giving him a nod in response.</p><p>Elizabeth leaves the house to head back to her car getting in it feeling a bit stressed as she starts her car. Heading back to the HQ so she could get started on it already , she wanted to finish early before it gets late.</p><p>↚ time skip↛</p><p>Elizabeth would be standing in the examination room looking at all the evidence they gathered from the crime scene. The silence is all she hears as she lets thoughts wonder sometimes flashing back to the body of William making her grunt.</p><p>A heavy exhale passes through her lips as she tries to cope with what she sees,leaving the room flipping through the file of the case as she walks the hall of the HQ before she hears a buzzing coming from the front door. Why would someone be here this late at night she thought as she sits the file down near a desk heading to the front door.</p><p>" civilians aren't allowed to be around the facility late at night." her words slowly trail off as she sees the familiar feline figure turn around to face her, clearing her throat before speaking again " my apologies Ms.Baker but you can't be here this is a government facility " she never sounded this polite before in a while.</p><p>"I'm sorry if i disturbed you, I just came to return James's clothes that he kindly gave these to me the other day. I tried going to his house but no luck, his car wasn't in the driveway." Elizabeth sighs thinking about where he could be after a hard day like this , she could already feel those yellow eyes stare at her.</p><p>" Well I can take the bag off your hands so you it wouldn't bother you much" Laura hands her the bag after her wording . she noticed that Elizabeth would have a nervous smile on her face as she looked at Laura " mind if i ask how you got here Ms.Baker" Laura could already hear the curiosity in her tone.</p><p>A little laugh passed through Laura's lips before she spoke " well i took the bus but it seems like that, that was the last bus ".</p><p>" I could give you a ride after I finish my work Ms.baker , only if you want me to of course. I don't want attempted kidnapping on my record" laughing a bit like a child , her laugh was slowly silenced as Laura's sweet smile came upon her face. Gulping hard before listening to Laura's word.</p><p>"That's sweet of you, do i have to repay you with anything?" still having that sweet a smile on her face.</p><p>Elizabeth catches her breath looking at Laura " no ma'am , no you don't " trying to reassure herself as she holds the door so Laura could walk through. Her mind was all over the place with this day getting worse by the second.</p><p>What could happen next in this disaster day of her's?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The devil’s awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s something Elizabeth hiding about her past self , what is she really like ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura follows behind Elizabeth with her hands behind her back , taking a glance at everything. She got a little curious and wanted to test something"so , Elizabeth-"</p><p>Cutting Laura off as she spoke" detective Kujo to you Ms.baker" saying with a huff as she opens her office doors letting Laura follow behind.</p><p>Laura didn't really like the way she cut her off, god do i want to cut you limb from limb and watch you scream while you bleed Laura thought before snapping back to reality "well detective KUJO, why might a place or organization want with a person like you. I mean you seem like a normal everyday officer to me"taking a seat in a chair in front of Elizabeth's desk noticing Elizabeth taking a glance at her while putting the file on her desk.</p><p>" classified information and everyone isn't normal Ms.Baker trust , everyone who walks inside this building has a reason and a purpose for being here. For example you are here because you were suppose to return James's close but the catch is that the bus you got off of was the last bus sadly and now your stuck with an unfazed soul who's boring and their skin is as cold as your freezer at home" Laura chuckles a bit low hearing those word. She knows that this woman right here is  gonna be a probably for her and maybe take care of her early.</p><p>" Ha and what's the supposed to mean detective" a small smirk slowly grows on her face as she raises a brow.</p><p>"If you're looking to gain a friend , you got the wrong person " sounding a bit stern as she goes to grab a glass pouring some fireball in it" you should maybe go to James for advice or something like that. I'm too fucked up for you Ms" you don't even know how crazy I am Laura thought as she watched her take a swig from her glass sighing into the drink.</p><p>Sighing a bit before she spoke "i'm going to get real with you Elizabeth" Elizabeth watches the feline stand holding her hands together " we all been there where we think our world is crashing down because of someone close to us death, trust me I've been there. Even though we are both strangers to each other Elizabeth you gotta snap back to reality before it's too late."  those silver eyes look around the room quickly hearing Laura talk to her, All Laura wants is for her to fall right into her hands.</p><p>Laura notices her unsteady breathing and wondered was she gonna cry but her thoughts change as Elizabeth takes a another swig from the glass before speaking " i feel like i'm useless because if William dying, he was by far the most strongest magic in here, and he's the only one i could magical bond with to control my mania. Now I'm just standing here feeling uncontrollable by the second." she grunt a bit as if she was in pain but where, Laura didn't really want to tick her off knowing that .</p><p>'Her face looks a bit tense'  Laura thought and wanted to ask her something " are you alright , you look like your in pain detective " crossing her arms in the process.</p><p>" It's nothing you shouldn't be worrying about that civilian" slurring a bit as she talks.</p><p>" I didn't major in the medical area of magic for no reason, detective , just come on let me help" she stands walking towards the tall women with her hands out but they were stopped by cold hands coming from Elizabeth.</p><p>She was hesitating to speak but Laura knew she wanted to say something as those tense cold hands weren't tense anymore"..i've been having some stomach pain because i've been going to gym lately ever since someone broke into my house" not making eye contact with her at as she spoke, Laura had a little smile on her face looking at Elizabeth.</p><p>" I would love to help you if you let me" Elizabeth thought her voice sounded so relaxed, no one has ever spoken to her like that. All she could do was nod in response bringing a smile to Laura's cheeks " Ok so let's get you to sit down on top of your desk alright" she hesitated before she walked towards her and sat on the edge of it. Laura stood in front of reaching down to pull up her shirt but she was stopped.</p><p>"Don't lift it all the way" Laura nodded but instead she got on one knee slowly putting her hands inside her shirt, she could already feel Elizabeth tensing up again. She lands her hands on her stomach as a red like glow comes from them, feeling Elizabeth relax in her hands. Elizabeth looks down noticing the feline looking so focused as she has her hands on her stomach, she feels warm watching her help her out, she looks away as she sees her lifting her head.</p><p>Laura feels her stomach thinking how she could feel every muscle down there like she's been working out too hard, she slowly runs her hands on her stomach but hears her breath hitch a bit " did i hurt you?" she nodded no in response which Laura continued. </p><p>Her breathing got more ragged and intense feeling warm all over her body. Reaching down to grab Laura's wrist " i, i think that's enough i feel better. Thank you" Laura noticed the redness on her pale face, making her raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well okay, does anywhere else hur-"</p><p>"Nah i'm as good as a husky, and thank you"</p><p>A tiny smirk was on Laura's lips" anytime Elizabeth , i'm always here to help out a fellow friend" Elizabeth didn't make eye contact with her as she stands.</p><p>"Let's get you home shall we" proceeding to walk towards the door and holding it open for Laura to walk through.</p><p>As they walked towards Elizabeth's car Laura couldn't help but stare thinking did she get turned on from touching her. It made her giggle a bit on the inside as they walked, the car ride was silent. Laura took a few glances at the pale women who looked bothered, she was staring too hard to notice that Elizabeth stopped the car in front of a good quality hotel " is this the place?" she asked , Laura nodding in response as she unbuckles her seat belt.</p><p>Letting a sigh pass through her lips " thank you for the ride" she says with a smile opening the car door then goes to the driver side window giving Elizabeth a tiny piece of paper " if you need anymore of my help of course" she couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth's expression.</p><p>Turning to walk towards the building hearing Elizabeth drive into the night, looking at her car with a smirk" at least she's smarter than those meat bags" walking towards her bike parked behind the dumpster.</p><p>Elizabeth was driving through the night, thinking the whole ride. She stopped her car at a red light ,She thought ' why am i craving meat right now' putting her hand on the wheel to head home. </p><p>Closing the garage door behind her , throwing her keys on the counter. She keeps getting this weird feeling of craving meat but she ignores it heading upstairs to take a shower.</p><p>Getting out the shower she dries herself off and as she looks in the mirror she sees a vein on her neck that looks black. " the hell" she says to herself before she falls on her hands and knees grunting , and screaming in pain like she has been stabbed in the neck. She notices the veins on her hands were turning black as well, grinding her teeth in pain as her eyes flash between red and silver. Slowly losing her senses as her mind blacks out.</p><p>⟵time skip⟶</p><p>Elizabeth jumps out her sheets breathing heavily like a dog, her eyes search around her room before she covers her face with her . hopping out her bed to head to the bathroom, leaning over the sink looking in the mirror to see that her family's crescent is showing."i didn't use any magic last night so why is this..on my neck, now of all times" sounding a annoyed going to get ready for work.</p><p>Elizabeth was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck with black ripped jeans. Pouring herself a coffee she hears the door opening guessing that it was James " I heard Laura came to return my clothes" he sounded happy like he always was noticing he's holding up the bag Laura gave her the other night . his expression changes to a worried one noticing Elizabeth's tense expression "what's wrong?" he asked, seeing Elizabeth frown when he asked.</p><p>"It's nothing, don't worry about it " speaking as she starts pouring sugar into the mug, it was quite a lot more than she normally does. Usually her coffee is black but why now that it's sweet very, sweet.</p><p>"That's a lot...sugar liza are you sure your alri-"</p><p>"I said I'M FINE, I'M NORMAL" her eyes flicker between her silver and red quickly, returning normal. She walks out the break room brushing James's shoulder heading to the meeting room, as James comes in a little after taking a glance at Elizabeth. He felt shaky almost like he was afraid of her , noticing her tapping hitting the floor as if she wanted this day to end.</p><p>As the mayor was filling them in on a woman being attacked by a tall figure with reddish eyes, James kept glancing at the pale women who looked like she wanted to kill something or eat it. Like she was a cannibal waiting for their next dinner, as the meeting dismissed Elizabeth quickly left the room heading to her office closing the door behind her. All James could do was wait at that door but left afterwards once the mayor told him he's needed at the scene.</p><p>Hours passed as her door stayed shut, but a black figure was at her door picking at it before it jarred open slowly. Getting pushed all the way open by Laura's black fingernails "hey..Elizabeth, James has been calling you constantly and since he pretty much said i'm the only female friend who knows you i just... wanted to..see if your alright" her words slowly drifted off as she approached her desk seeing Elizabeth stare at the moon as she repeatedly chews on her bloody,scared up fingers.</p><p>Her eyes were bloodshot red like dark blood." so the spell i made actually worked, cool but didn't know it would do this to you. What are you" her words were cut short as Elizabeth lunged at her pushing her against the wall.</p><p>Elizabeth had one hand on each arm as her breathing became more fast by sec, breathing in Laura's scent with each inhale "hey, you're hurting me" she felt frightened almost as if she was gonna eat her up.</p><p>Her mouth slowly opens revealing her drooling mouth with two fangs on the top and the bottom, her breathing was like a beast ready for dinner. As she slowly leans in Laura eyes widened of what might come next , her weapon was no one near her as she wasn't prepared for this. She puts her hands under Elizabeth's arms as she feels her breathing brushing on the short fur that's on her neck.</p><p>What's Elizabeth going to do to her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura hesitated before taking action, kicking Elizabeth in the ankle making her grunt as she fell down, Elizabeth looked up to see a fist coming in contact with her face.</p><p>She blacked out from that punch, surprising her a bit. Elizabeth opens her eyes slowly, her face feeling like shit, noticing that she’s now sitting in her office chair. As she tries to move she feels something holding her down, looking down at her wrist to see zip ties going around her wrist, panicking a bit trying to free herself before hearing her office door open and close.</p><p>“So the cannibal has awoken from their slumber, great” hearing Laura's voice she frowns as she starts to put the pieces together.</p><p>‘Ha ha very funny , now come untie me” saying with a gritted teeth still trying to free herself. Laura comes to sit at the end of her desk to watch her struggle, a smell caught the struggling woman’s attention. Looking up at Laura with her dark red eyes, she could almost see Laura’s fearful look.</p><p>“Jesus , you look like you want to eat someone” before she let out another insult Elizabeth starts to dig in fingers into the armrest which Laura noticed “ your losing you sense of sanity just having me around you, i really start to wonder what you truly are” as she reaches to lift Elizabeth’s chin. She nearly lunges at her but is pulled back because of the restraints , Laura watches as Elizabeth lets out a painful groan.</p><p>“Why am I craving YOU, you're a person. I'm not supposed to be feeling like this , i feel so empty” as Elizabeth goes on and Laura looks at her with dilated pupils listening to Elizabeth speak. She hesitates as she reaches again to gently touch Elizabeth’s cheek which silenced her , looking at Laura with her tearful eyes.</p><p>“ You're becoming something we both don’t understand Elizabeth, but I'll be here to help you the best way I can.” Elizabeth’s tensed body started to relax hearing those words, “ just promise me you won’t bite my head off” she giggled making Elizabeth’s eyes look soft a bit. As she grabs scissors to cut the zip ties Elizabeth watches her the whole before realizing she could move.</p><p>Lightly touching her bruised wrist she glances at the feline as their tail sways a bit while trying to put on her coat “ so what are we gonna do about me?”</p><p>“ we?”</p><p>“ i thought you were gonna help me?”</p><p>“Oh i am , you just caught me off guard with the ‘we’ word”</p><p>“Oh” sounding a bit uncomfortable</p><p>“ I have one..idea that might fix our problem, first we need to head the grocery store” Elizabeth watches as Laura dangles her keys in the air.</p><p>“ wait, those are mine!” she says as she chases after the feline going out the door with her hands behind her back.</p><p>←time skip→<br/>The two women walk through the slide in doors of the store , Elizabeth turns to see Laura handing her a basket. A sigh passes through her lips as she takes the handle of the basket, following Laura to the back of the store where all the meat was located.</p><p>She begins to fill the basket with different kinds of meat, ranging from steak,Laura stared at one of the meats before glancing at the detective who was looking at her “ what’s the matter?” the pale woman asked, the felines response was nothing more than a shake of the head.</p><p>“You just seem, out of it is all.” putting another pack of steak in there before walking to the checkout, the cashier looks at the two as she’s scanning the meats giving a confusing look.</p><p>“Late night dinner” the tall woman says forcing a smile, the cashier laughing a bit before she asks Elizabeth for credit or cash. Which she did credit, the pale woman wondering why 10 packs of meat cost twenty-dollars, must be the quality or brand.</p><p>The two women head to Elizabeth’s home so she wouldn’t intrude Laura’s privacy or anything like that, “ do you want to eat it raw or cooked detective?” the short woman ask as she helps her with the bags, Elizabeth starts to think like a predator or a monster is what she feels like.</p><p>“ raw” Laura sending her a wide eyed look before taking one of the packs of meat out the bag, letting Elizabeth guide her to the dining table.</p><p>The both of them eyeing each other before Laura gestures to the meat sitting in front of Elizabeth” this might work and might not, don’t knock it until you try it” raising her chin a bit as she leans back into the chair still staring at the woman. Letting a sigh fall from her lips she grabs the meat with her cold long fingers, hesitating before taking a bite.</p><p>Elizabeth feels something, the same feeling she felt the last time when she blacked out the other night. Laura watches in awe as kujo starts to eat every piece of the meat that was on the plate, noticing her eyes starting to glow again just like when they were in the office .</p><p>The plate...it..it was clean is what she thought taking a heavy gulp looking at Elizabeth with fearful eyes” do you want another one”.</p><p>“...yes”</p><p>Getting up from her seat, Laura was gonna head to the kitchen before she was stopped by a cold tight grip”i want the real thing” a heavy gulp coming from Laura before she stuck in the same situation again.</p><p>Elizabeth uses one of her hands to grab both of Laura’s wrist to hold it above her making Laura breath hitch, she could hear Laura’s blood pumping throughout her body as well as her heart, everything that’s inside her body “ you can’t eat me you idiot, you’ll kill me” her voice sounded like it was trembling as she was forced to look at the those cold eyes.</p><p>“There’s always other things to take from a mortal than just their body” she sounded different like that wasn’t Elizabeth anymore. She felt afraid as she felt the woman’s hot breath graze against the fur on her neck, Elizabeth sticks her sharp teeth inside her neck taking in all the blood she could get.</p><p>Laura hands clenched as she felt her teeth inside her, her body feeling hot as she continued to take the blood from her neck. Elizabeth pulls her closer as her body trembles “that’s enough…” holding her body up as her body began to feel slump in her hands”Elizabeth….stop” pulling her teeth out licking her neck after making a low sigh pass through Laura’s lips as grabs onto the women’s shirt.</p><p>Elizabeth realizing what she’s done she drops Laura stepping back from her “ i’m..i’m sorry i didn’t mean to do that, i..couldn’t control myself” Laura waving her hand around reassuring her that it’s alright .</p><p>“ We all make mistakes, just warn me next time please” she says as she struggles to stand, Elizabeth coming to her side to hold her up. It’s the least she could after what she’s done, helping her up the stairs so she could let Laura use her bed.</p><p>Gently laying her done Elizabeth notices her drowsy look “ you should rest up, I’ll go lay on the couch if you need anything i’ll be down there”.</p><p>“ why won’t you lay in your own bed” Laura asked</p><p>“ I don't wanna wake up the next morning to see your bloody corpse” sounding nervous and scared.</p><p>“Just lay on the floor, I still have to keep my eye on you. I did promise to help you after all “ she spoke before slowly drifting off to sleep, Elizabeth followed her orders and laid on the floor staring at the sleeping feline who was...purring?</p><p>Elizabeth starts to daydream about the day her mother died,it was quite her fault after all. She could still feel the burning pain her family gave her, forcing their family’s crescents onto her body to keep..something locked inside but what..was it? She feels useless and hates herself for killing her own mother but it really wasn’t her it was something else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>